


Sam & Jack - "Changing the Game" cover art

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	

This cover art was made for ["Changing the Game"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6764818/chapters/15461689) written by [amaradangeli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli). Go read it, it's hot!


End file.
